Afternoon with the Flame
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Misa, seorang mahasiswi yang merantau ke East City, bertemu dengan Kolonel Roy Mustang di suatu siang yang cerah. Bagaimana pengalaman menarik ini terjadi? OC inside.


Oneshot dari Misa! Banzaaaai!

*dilemparin botol akua*

oh,maaf maaf sudah mengganggu tidur siang anda. :) Misa kembali hadir dengan onshot bernada Roy Mustang. Onshot ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Misa waktu tinggal 5 hari di semarang, sendirian, tanpa kuliah, dan tanpa teman-teman kos. Just alone, sendiri di kota orang udah kaya bolang.

Sebelumnya, maaf kalo agak gaje. Misa bikin fic ini setelah jalan-jalan keliling semarang naik taksi dan menghabiskan total 100rb PP kosan -java mall-paragon plaza-kosan. Readers mau jadi anak kosan? Don't try this at home.

Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita mulai fic ini. FMA bukan punya saya, titik. Tapi saya tetap cinta Roy Mustang dan perutnya yang six-pack. Iyahuuuu~ *nosebleeding*

enjoy your salep!

* * *

Perkenalkan, namaku Misako Stennisheva. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi di University of East City. Umurku 18 tahun. Rumahku aslinya ada di Central, tapi sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah mess tidak jauh dari kampusku di East City.

Kampusku sedang libur selama 5 hari. Itu sangaaaaatttt membosankan. Aku sudah lelah setiap hari hanya diam di kamar messku dengan hanya ditemani radio atau buku-buku novel. Aku ingin sekali berjalan-jalan berkeliling East City. Tapi, apa enaknya berkeliling kota sendirian. Tidak, bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman. Teman-temanku sedang 'pulang kampung' ke kota asal mereka masing-masing. Tinggallah aku sendirian di messku.

Syukurlah, hari-hari membosankan itu berakhir sampai dengan kemarin. Hari senin yang indah dimana biasanya orang sedang sibuk bekerja. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menarik. Aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia orang terpandang di Central, bahkan aku rasa, di seluruh Amestris.

Aku bertemu dengan Roy Mustang.

Inilah cerita 'kencan sehari'-ku dengan Kolonel Roy Mustang.

* * *

Hari Senin, hari ke-4 dalam kalender libur di kampusku. Hari itu aku berencana untuk berkeliling kota untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Aku memakai kaos oblong dan rok rimpel yang panjangnya kira-kira 5 cm diatas lutut. Aku juga memakai apa yang para _fashionista _katakan sebagai 'sendal gladiator'. Tahu kan? Sendal yang talinya sampai ke atas itu. Aku suka berpakaian nyaman, dan ini adalah pakaianku yang paling nyaman sejauh ini, selain celana pendek untuk tidur.

Aku mengenakan tas ransel mini-ku, lalu berangkat menuju pusat East City.

Layaknya hari Senin, hari itu tidak terlalu banyak orang lalu lalang di trotoar utama Eastern Park. Aku mampir di toko roti untuk membeli sandwich. Keluar dari toko, aku masih memegang dompetku di tangan kiri. Aku memeriksa belanjaanku di tangan kanan.

Saat itulah aku tidak menyadari kalau dompetku disambar orang.

Aku berteriak panik.

"Copeeeeettt! Tolong, dompetkuuuu!"

Sejurus kemudian, aku mendengang bunyi lain.

Ctik!

"Auuuuww! Panaaasss!"

Pencopet itu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi pantatnya yang terbakar.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya penolongku itu.

Aku mengedip dua kali. Berusaha mencerna kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat di mataku.

"Iya... Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku.

Pria berseragam milter itu menyerahkan dompetku, "Aku rasa ini milikmu."

"Benar. Ah, terima kasih, Tuan..."

"Mustang. Roy Mustang."

Jantungku berdebar keras, "Ah, iya Tuan Mustang. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu."

"Panggil saja aku Roy."

"Baiklah... Roy."

Roy mengeluarkan sebuah senyum yang aneh. Sepertinya itu senyum khasnya. Ia lalu mendatangi si pencopet itu, berkata sesuatu padanya, kemudian ia membiarkan pencopet itu pergi.

Roy berjalan ke arahku.

"Ehm, kalau boleh aku tanya, apa anda dari kemiliteran?"

Roy membuka sarung tangan putih dari tangan kirinya, "Kurasa seragamku cukup untuk menjelaskannya."

Aku merasa wajahku menghangat. Mungkin sudah merona pink sekarang.

Roy Mustang... Pria itu sangat menarik. Ia terlihat lebih tua dariku. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 20 awal. Wajahnya tampan dan senyumnya ramah. Auranya juga seperti _prince charming_. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

"Err- Roy, bagaimana aku membalas pertolonganmu?"

Roy tampak berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin kau bisa memberitahu namamu lebih dulu."

"Hee? Ohh, i.. iya. Namaku Misako Stennisheva. Panggil saja Misa."

"Misa? Nama yang cantik."

Aku merasakan bibirku tersenyum, "Terima kasih, lagi."

"Nah, karena ini sudah hampir makan siang, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktir aku makan siang?" Tanya Roy.

"Tentu saja. Aku habis membeli sandwich dan es teh. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di Eastern Park."

"Ide yang bagus."

Aku dan Roy akhirnya setuju untuk duduk makan siang bersama di Eastern Park. Aku baru sadar, ternyata memang sudah jam makan siang. Pantas saja Roy lahap skali memakan sandwichnya.

"Ehm, Roy?"

Roy menengok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pencopet tadi. Kok dia seperti... terbakar pantatnya."

Roy tersenyum, "Memang."

"Kok... bisa?"

"Aku adalah state alchemist." Jawabnya simpel.

Mataku melebar, "Benarkah? Kereeenn!"

Roy tertawa. Oh ya Tuhan, saat tertawa ia ganteng sekali. Wajahku kontan memerah.

"Orang-orang biasanya takut kalau aku bilang bahwa aku adalah seorang state alchemist. Tapi kau malah jelas-jelas terkagum sampai wajahmu merah begitu." Roy menunjuk wajahku yang memerah.

Aku menunduk malu, "Maaf... Habisnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan state alchemist. Bagiku itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mengagumkan. Aku selama ini tertarik dengan dunia alchemy. Sayang aku tidak bisa mempelajarinya."

Roy mengelap tangannya yang terkena saus dengan sapu tangannya, "Benarkah? Mengapa kau tidak bisa mempelajarinya?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak berbakat untuk itu." Aku tersenyum lemah.

"Aku bisa mengajari alchemy dasar kalau kau mau," Kata Roy, "ngomong-ngomong, kau mahasiswi atau masih sekolah?"

Aku minum sebentar, "Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti anak kecil? Aku mahasiswi University of East City. Memang sih baru tahun pertama."

"Jadi Misa adalah mahasiswi? Jurusan apa?" Tanya Roy sambil merapikan bungkus sandwich.

"Ehm... Gizi." Jawabku malu-malu.

"Wow, kau akan menjadi _nutrician_ yang baik, Misa." Puji Roy.

"Kau berlebihan, Roy." Kataku sambi memukul pelan pundaknya, "tapi... sebenarnya aku punya cita-cita yang lain untuk diwujudkan."

"Menjadi alchemist?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak berbakat menjadi alchemist. Aku sadar kok. Aku... ingin menjadi dokter."

Roy terperangah, "Memangnya ada apa dengan dokter?"

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya, "Aku dari dulu senang membantu merawat orang yang sakit. Aku senang melihat orang sembuh dari penyakitnya. Lalu... Aku senang melihat reaksi keluarga dan teman yang tersenyum saat tahu orang yang mereka sayangi ternyata baik-baik saja."

Roy mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepalaku, "Kesenangan yang aneh. Tapi sangat menarik! Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku akan menjalani kuliahku yang sekarang dengan semaksimal mungkin. Tahun depan, aku akan mengikuti tes masuk lagi untuk pendidikan dokter." Kataku semangat.

"Bagus... Keinginan yang kuat. Aku suka itu." Balas Roy.

Aku tertawa senang. Roy ternyata orang yang sangat baik.

"Ehm, Roy? Maaf kalau agak tidak sopan. Boleh... Boleh aku tahu berapa umurmu?"

"18 tahun."

Aku melemparkan gelas kertas kosong di wajahnya, "Bohong!"

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. Umurku 30 tahun."

"Benarkah? Wajahmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

Roy memasang senyum khasnya, "Aku tampan, kan?"

Wajahku memerah lagi, "No comment."

Kami berdua langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

"Well Misa, kemana lagi kita berikutnya?"

"Ha?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Waktu istirahat makan siangku masih lama. Aku mendapat jam istirahat lebih lama dari yang lain." Kata Roy bangga.

"Sebenarnya apa pangkatmu, Roy?"

Roy mengantongi kedua tangannya, "Kolonel."

Lagi-lagi aku terpana oleh pria yang menarik ini, "Kau Kolonel? Di usia 30? Pasti kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang hebat."

"Haha, biasa saja. Aku hanya bekerja dengan baik. Itu saja."

_Orang ini... Antara dua : memang di rendah hati, atau dia kelewat arogan. Humph... Ternyata orang kemiliteran dimana-mana sama_. Pikirku sambil sweatdrop anime style.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling di East Market." Usulku.

"Oke. Aku juga mau mencari sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya, sesuatu untuk seseorang yang berharga."

Aku menggaruk tengkukku, "Anda sudah punya pacar, Kolonel?"

"Pacar? Tidaaakk... Aku tidak punya pacar. Ia adalah seorang sahabat baikku."

"Wanita?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini masih normal tahu." Kata Roy sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggandeng siku Roy menuju East Market.

_Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya siang ini, tapi aku sudah berani menggandengnya. Ah, ya sudahlah, ini juga mungkin hari terakhirku untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia pasti sibuk di kemiliteran._

_

* * *

_

Roy dan aku berjalan dari satu toko ke toko lain di East Market. Toko disana terkenal dengan barangnya yang bagus-bagus dan murah. Aku sebagai mahasiswi yang berkantong pas-pasan, suka sekali dengan tempat yang sering 'hujan diskon' seperti East Market.

Aku melirik Roy yang sedang berjalan di sampingku. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kebosanan sedikitpun. Justru aku bisa melihat ia senang bisa berjalan-jalan di East Market. Mungkin pekerjaannya sebagai state alchemist dan seorang Kolonel benar-benar menyita waktunya untuk bersantai.

"Roy?"

"Hm?"

"Siang ini, aku menjadi pacarmu ya?"

Roy menatapku bingung, "Hah?"

"Iya. Aku kan belum pernah punya pacar. Untuk sehari aku ingin sekali tahu bagaimana rasanya punya pacar. Siang ini kau jadi pacarku ya?"

Roy tertawa kecil, "Hei nak, aku ini 12 tahun lebih tua darimu. Siapa juga yang mau percaya kalau aku ini pacarmu."

"Aku malas mengakui ini. Wajahmu _tidak _terlihat seperti 30 tahun. Jadi, diam saja dan jadilah pacarku untuk siang ini. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan segera melupakanmu dan melanjutkan hidupku yang normal sebagai mahasiswi." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Roy mencubit pipiku, "Baiklah sayaaaang. Aku pacarmu hari ini."

"Thanks Roy."

Kami memasuki sebuah toko aksesoris. Disana aku dan Roy sama-sama mencoba berbagai macam topi. Mulai dari fedora sampai topi militer yang ternyata juga dijual umum. Roy bahkan memakai kacamata hitam yang sesuai dengan setiap topi yang dicobanya. Kami berdua tertawa terus. Ah, andai saja ada kamera disini. Aku ingin sekali mengabadikan momen ini.

Hari itu, aku benar-benar merasa seperti punya pacar. Roy Mustang ternyata benar-benar pria yang baik. Memang sih beberapa kali ia tertangkap tangan sedang memperhatikan wanita ber-rok mini. Aku langsung saja mencubit pipinya keras-keras.

_Hahaha, untung dompetku dicopet, dan untung pula aku kebetulan ditolong oleh seorang state alchemist seperti Roy._

Aku sekarang berdiri di depan rak yang berisi jepit rambut. Berbagai macam warna dari berbagai macam model ada di rak itu. Aku mengamati setiap jepitan yang dipajang.

"Oh, jepitan ini lucu sekali." Aku mengambil salah satu jepitan berukuran sedang warna biru tua,

"Jepitan itu bagus." Kata Roy di sampingku.

Aku memasang jepitan itu di atas telinga kiri, lalu aku berkaca.

"Waaahh, memang bagus! Aku mau beli ini ah." Kataku riang. Aku menimang-nimang jepitan lucu itu. Aku melihat label harga di belakangnya.

Hatiku mencelos.

"25.000 cenz." Kataku pelan. _Sial! Uang jajanku sebulan akan langsung habis!_

Roy mengintip dari belakang punggungku, "Berapa harganya?"

"25.000 cenz." Aku meletakkan jepitan itu ditempatnya kembali, "terlalu mahal untukku. Aku akan cari yang lebih murah."

Roy mengambil jepitan biru tua itu, "Akan kubelikan untukmu."

"Ha? Jangan! Tidak perlu! Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu!" Aku berusaha menolak kebaikan Roy.

"Siapa bilang aku akan membelikanmu begitu saja?"

"Eh?"

Roy memegang jepitan itu diantara kedua mataku, "Kau harus membantuku memilihkan jepitan untuk temanku. Harus yang bagus dan tidak ketinggalan jaman."

Aku mengedip dua kali, "Benarkah? Deal! Aku setuju."

Aku pun setuju untuk mencarikan jepitan untuk 'teman' Roy ini. Menurut infromasi yang aku dapat darinya, teman Roy ini mempunyai rambut pirang panjang, mata amber yang indah, wajah _stern_ yang cantik, dan gemar memegang senjata, khususnya rifle. Dia juga bilang, temannya ini tidak terlalu memperhatikan fashion, tapi anehnya, apapun yang temannya itu kenakan, pasti tampak bagus.

Apa wanita seperti itu benar ada?

Aku meneliti setiap jepitan yang dipajang di rak. Aku berulang kali mengambil dan mengembalikan jepitan dari rak itu. Agak sulit bagiku untuk memilh jepitan yang cocok untuk rambut pirang. Yaah, mengingat rambutku berwarna hitam. Dan mataku warnanya coklat tua nyaris hitam, bukan amber cemerlang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menemukan sebuah jepitan. Modelnya sederhana, tidak mencolok. Warnanya coklat-kemerahan, modelnya melebar, tapi tidak terlalu lebar. Aku rasa jepitan ini bisa 'menampung' rambutnya yang pirang. Kancingnya juga rapat, tidak mudah terbuka. Cocok untuk seorang penembak yang tidak ingin rambutnya 'mengganggu' di wajah.

"Roy!" Aku memanggil Roy yang sedang melihat jepitan di rak lain.

Roy mendatangiku sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aku menemukan beberapa jepitan di rak sebelah sana." Roy membuka tangan kanannya. Ada dua jepitan.

Aku meneliti kedua jepitan itu, "Hmm... mereka terlalu mencolok, Roy." Komenku.

"Bagaimana bisa? Seleraku bagus, tahu?" Roy sedikit tersinggung.

"Keduanya memang bagus," aku mengambil kedua jepitan pilihan Roy itu, "yang ini terlalu mencolok karena ada berlian imitasinya, " aku menunjuk ke jepitan yang lain, "yang ini warnanya tidak cocok kalau dipadukan dengan rambut pirang. Warna cerah tidak bagus kalau disatukan dengan warna cerah lainnya."

Mulut Roy membulat.

"Aku menyarankan jepitan ini." Aku menunjukkan jepitan yang aku pilih tadi.

Roy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ini? Bukankah ini terlalu sederhana?"

"Modelnya memang sederhana. Tapi warnanya cocok untuk dipakai di atas rambut pirang, karena pasti akan terlihat elegan. Jepitan tidak cukup masalah model dan warna, aku juga mempertimbangkan kancing penjepit dibelakangnya. Jepitan ini kuat untuk rambut tebal. Katamu di suka menembak, kan? Ia pasti tidak mau rambutnya mengganggu saat ia harus menembak pelipismu, Roy." Jelasku dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Roy meneliti jepitan itu. Memastikan apa yang kukatakan memang benar.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli jepitan ini. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan membayarkan jepitan 25.000 cenz-mu itu." Balas Roy.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih Rooooy~"

Roy langsung membawa jepitan coklat untuk temannya dan jepitan biru milikku ke meja kasir. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, total semuanya adalah 55.000 cenz. Ternyata jepitan coklat itu lebih mahal 5.000 dari punyaku.

"Ini." Roy menyerahkan kantong coklat padaku.

"Terima kasih lagi, Roy. Kau sangat baik!"

Roy tertawa, ia mengelus kepalaku lagi, "Sama-sama. Senang bisa menghabiskan siang bersamamu."

Roy melirik jam tangannya, "Oh, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sudah lewat satu jam dari istirahatku."

"Maaf ya~ aku yang mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Aku membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada 'temanku' itu." Jawab Roy.

"Temanmu itu siapa sih..."

"Kolonel!"

Terdengar suara wanita di belakangku. Aku menengok dan berhadapan dengan seorang wanita paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat.

Rambutnya pirang panjang, mata amber yang dingin tapi cantik, wajah _stern_ tapi feminin, dan... Seragam militer yang begitu cocok menempel di tubuhnya.

_Ternyata wanita 'seperti itu' ada._

"Ah, Letnan Hawkeye, maaf aku terlambat." Sahut Roy pada wanita itu.

Roy menengok padaku, "Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita jalan-jalan lagi ya? Oh iya, perkenalkan, itu 'teman'ku, namanya Letnan Satu Riza Hawkeye."

Aku masih terpana pada wanita bernama Hawkeye itu.

"Jadi anda terlambat gara-gara berkencan, Kolonel." Suara dingin wanita itu terdengar sangat mengancam.

Roy mendekati Hawkeye, "Tidak, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Anda punya paperwork yang harus anda kerjakan. Deadline-nya jam 3 sore." Lanjut Hawkeye.

"Benarkah? Kau mau membantuku, Letnan?"

"Tidak. Itu tugas anda, Sir."

Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua menjauh dariku. Wah, tampak serasi sekali ya? Aku sampai iri melihat mereka.

Kapan ya aku bisa mendapat pacar seperti Kolonel Roy Mustang? Aku harap itu tidak lama lagi.

* * *

_**~Setahun kemudian**_

Aku sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswi semester 3. Semester satu dan dua kemarin berhasil aku jalani dengan sangat baik. Dan rencananya, dua bulan lagi aku kan mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah kedokteran. Pertemuanku dengan Roy sedikit banyak telah menambah semangat belajarku.

Setelah 'kencan'ku dengan Roy, aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang dirinya. Mulai dari ia pindah ke Central sampai kembali lagi ke East City.

Kau tahu, aku rindu padanya.

Hari ini tepat setahun kencan-sehari-ku itu. Aku sedang berjalan di Eastern Park. Sedang ada parade disana. Katanya untuk memperingati kemenangan Amestris oleh suatu organisasi jahat bernama Homunculus.

"Waaah, rame sekali!" Aku meninggikan badanku untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang berada di atas mobil sambil melambaikan tangan.

Rambut hitam berantakan... Wajah baby-face... OH! Aku tahu siapa itu!

Aku memusatkan mataku.

Benar, kan? Ternyata orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini, Kolonel Roy Mustang.

Eh tapi, menurut yang kudengar... Sekarang pangkatnya menjadi Brigadier Jendral. Apa benar ya?

Aku menyusup ke kerumunan orang. Aku sampai merangkak untuk menyusup diantara kaki orang yang berdiri sambil bersorak-sorai mengelukan Kolonel, eh, BrigJen Roy Mustang.

"Phuaaahh!" Aku berhasil sampai di barisan paling depan. Aku melepas jepitan biru yang aku pakai di kepala sebelah kiri.

"Roooooyy!" Aku berteriak kencang sambil melambaikan jepitan biru darinya, "akhirnya aku mendapat pacar yang baik sepertimuuuu!"

Kolonel menengok. Entah kebetulan atau memang dia mendengar suaraku. Roy menangkap pandanganku, ia tersenyum lalu melambai ke arahku. Disebelahnya, ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang, kalau tidak salah... Namanya Hawkeye, kan?

Aku melihat ke arah Hawkeye. Eh? Itu kan...

Hawkeye memakai jepitan yang kubelikan untuk Roy! Ah, benar kan jepitan itu untuknya.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Heyaaa!" Tiba-tiba aku terdorong ke barisan belakang. Ergh! Orang-orang itu bisa sangat brutal.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, "Ah, sudah waktunya aku menelpon pacarku. Ia pasti menunggu."

Aku berlari ke _stall_ telepon umum terdekat. Masuk dan mengangkat gagang telepon.

Dengan semangat aku memutar nomer telepon pacarku. Aku sudah kangen sekali padanya. Pacarku itu sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri. Tepatnya, di Xing.

Ah, nadanya sudah tersambung.

"Halo?" Sapa suara pria diujung sana.

"Halo, Jean? Ini aku, Misa."

* * *

Jadi, bagaimana menurut readers? baguskah? anehkah? gajekah?

Gomen atas typo yang bejibun...

Tolong di ripiuw.. :)

Arigatou gozaimasu...

Salam hangat,

^MisaChan^


End file.
